Estaré aquí para ti
by DannySaotome
Summary: Akane está realmente triste por el mal estado de salud en que se encuentra su padre, y no sólo eso, tendrá que lidiar también con la nefasta noticia de la partida de su prometido. ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas para evitar su trágico destino?  -lemon-
1. Malas decisiones

Hola una vez más!

Esta vez vengo con un two-shot. Este primer capi lo escribí para un concurso, y lo tenía guardado desde hace algunos meses. Había decidido no publicarlo como un one-shot porque tendría un final muy precipitado, así que al final opté por publicar un capítulo más para darle un buen final.

Espero que sea de su agrado. ^^

**Estaré aquí para ti**

**I malas decisiones**

Partimos de la residencia Tendo en completo silencio, ambos totalmente absortos en nuestros pensamientos, no nos dirigíamos la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, los dos caminábamos observando el horizonte o en el caso de Akane, el interesante asfalto. En varias oportunidades sentí deseos de saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, sin embargo no reunía el valor necesario para preguntárselo. Varios minutos trascurrieron mientras yo mantenía una pelea constante con mi fuero interno intentando buscar alguna excusa para hablarle, no obstante no hallé ninguno que me ayudara con mi objetivo.

Rápidamente salté con un movimiento ágil hacia la cerca del desagüe, observando por momentos a Akane quien lucía bastante pensativa, jamás la había notado tan callada y con la mirada perdida como esta vez… aunque estaba seguro que no me veía muy diferente a ella. Sabía perfectamente la razón de su estado; las situaciones que había afrontado en los últimos días no eran nada fáciles, y yo simplemente había empeorado aún más su condición, sin mencionar lo que sucedió entre nosotros la noche anterior… sacudí mi cabeza en un vano intento por despojar mi mente de aquellos recuerdos, sin embargo no resultó; pronto un calor invadió mis mejillas esparciéndose a gran velocidad por todo mi cuerpo, intenté pensar en algo más al tiempo que dirigía mis manos hacía los bolsillos, pretendiendo aparentar que nada ocurría. Giré súbitamente mi cabeza hacía otro lugar ya que me sentía seriamente analizado por una mirada que no podría provenir de otra persona que no fuera Akane.

Pronto la gran torre del reloj se alzó por encima de algunas casas aledañas, lo que indicaba que una vez más me encontraría atrapado en una de las monótonas clases de la escuela. Suspiré con resignación mientras pensaba en lo bueno que resultaría poder escapar por completo de esta rutina, y dedicarme de lleno a mi entrenamiento, después de todo me vendrían realmente bien unas horas de ejercicio extra para poder perfeccionar mis técnicas.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos cruzado la entrada de la escuela, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia el aula, en donde al llegar Akane con aire nostálgico y una falsa sonrisa saludaba a sus amigas, quienes con gestos de preocupación la embargaban de preguntas. En varias oportunidades noté que sus miradas apuntaban hacia el lugar en donde yo me encontraba, muy probablemente estarían pensando que yo era el único responsable del estado de Akane.

Sin prisa alguna me dirigí hacia mi lugar, justo allí ya se encontraban esperándome Hiroshi y Daisuke.

–Ranma, hoy habrá un partido muy importante de una popular escuela femenina, ¿Te animas a venir con nosotros?– Consultó Daisuke observándome con interés.

–Saben bien que eso poco me importa, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. –Respondí tranquilamente.

– ¡Oh Ranma! Qué aguafiestas eres…

No le di importancia a sus palabras y me dediqué a observar a Akane, cada vez que lo hacía sentía un nudo en la garganta, el verla tan afligida sólo causaba que me sintiera más culpable por lo que había sucedido.

Era realmente entendible que se encontrara de esa manera, una vez más había actuado como un completo idiota insensible. Arruiné el momento más cercano que se pudo haber prolongado por más tiempo… todo lo eché a perder por mi patética decisión de comentar las cosas cuando no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza aún observándola, había un aire de rabia y nostalgia en su mirada… dio un imperceptible suspiro y volvió a posar sus ojos en la ventana de su costado. Se sobresaltó ante la presencia de alguien, rápidamente se puso en pie completamente apenada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, casi tanto como anoche…

Me resultaba completamente difícil dejar de admirarla, pronto mis ojos se encargaron de recorrerla desde el cabello, hasta la punta de los pies… mi inspección se detuvo en su cintura, era tan pequeña, tan delicada y curvilínea. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me trasportó de nuevo a la realidad.

– ¡Ranma, despierta!– Gritaba Hiroshi –El maestro ya está aquí.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

–En qué demonios estás pensando, Saotome? –Indagó Daisuke. –Supongo que estarás considerando venir con nosotros al partido de esta tarde, ¿no es así? De lo contrario ese repentino sonrojo no estuviera delatándote ahora, ¿Verdad amigo?

–No seas tonto… ya te dije que no pienso asistir a ese tonto juego, además no estoy sonrojado…

Ambos se dirigían miradas de complicidad al tiempo que daban golpecitos en mis costillas.

–Más les vale a ustedes tres que presten atención a clase, de lo contrario me veré en la penosa obligación de castigarlos. – Irrumpió el maestro.

Hiroshi y Daisuke tomaron asiento rápidamente al percatarse que eran los únicos estudiantes de pie, que se encontraban discutiendo. Los imité sin muchas ganas, después de todo no me sentía realmente motivado para empezar a oír las largas y aburridas clases de literatura. Observaba frustrado el reloj, esperando que más pronto de lo que imaginara el receso llegara, sin embargo las manecillas del aparato parecían haberse quedado pegadas, nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran llamaba mi atención, deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes… pero estaba atrapado sin poder evitarlo.

Volví a posar mi vista sobre Akane por enésima vez, sin que nada dentro de mí cambiara; aún sentía ese remordimiento y esas ganas inmensas de querer regresar el tiempo para actuar del modo correcto. No dejaba de sentirme como un verdadero tonto… la escena de la noche anterior no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez por mi cabeza, tal vez era un castigo, de ese modo me daría cuenta de lo tonto que había sido… no podía olvidar sus besos, su cuerpo, su rostro completamente sonrojado y sudoroso por lo que estábamos haciendo, sus labios rosados hinchados por la intensidad de los besos compartidos… todo lo que vivimos en la intimidad, se había esfumado en el momento que pronuncié esas palabras.

Uno de los lápices que tenía en mis manos quedó hecho trizas luego de desquitar mi furia con él, dejé los trozos sobre mi cuaderno y me dediqué a inspeccionar lo que sucedía fuera del aula, miraba hacia el horizonte intentando no pensar más, no obstante todo rastro de fuerza de voluntad quedó en el olvido al ver como dos estudiantes de un salón vecino se besaban… inmediatamente mi mente se trasladó al momento en el que todo empezó.

**Flash Back:**

Los luminosos rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse tenuemente por la ventana de la habitación. Desperté rápidamente puesto que hoy tenía planeado comenzar a entrenar lo más temprano posible, llamé a papá para que empezáramos con los ejercicios justo como lo habíamos acordado la noche anterior, no obstante para mi sorpresa el futón estaba vacío.

Súbitamente escuché pasos que iban a toda prisa, extrañado por aquella acción, salí de mi habitación para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta por algunos minutos, y vi salir a Akane aún somnolienta de su alcoba, me dirigió una mirada de desconcierto y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el dormitorio de su padre, allí se encontraba Kasumi quien preparaba algunas medicinas caseras.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kasumi?–preguntó Akane preocupada al ver que su padre se encontraba en cama.

–Papá enfermó, tiene fiebre muy alta… y se volvió loco después de enterarse de que tío Genma huyó sin decir nada.

–Llamaré al doctor Tofu para que venga a revisarlo. –Se ofreció Akane, –Pero… ¿Cómo que tío Genma huyó?, ¿Ranma, tú no sabes algo?

–No te preocupes, de seguro debió irse a buscar algo de bambú o muy probablemente esté en atrapado en algún zoológico. –Respondí interesadamente.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingrato? Pudo haberle ocurrido algo, él no sale sin avisar…

–Akane, Ranma… por favor no peleen, creo que lo menos que quiere oír papá son sus discusiones. –Reprendió maternalmente Kasumi.

Con el pasar de los días la situación del señor Tendo era cada vez más grave, el doctor Tofu prácticamente se había pasado a vivir con nosotros para estar seguro de que no le ocurriera nada durante la noche, pero como Kasumi estaba muy cerca, habíamos tenido todo tipo de percances.

Mi padre había regresado dos días después de lo sucedido, con sus ojos amoratados y un par de contusiones en su cabeza. Desde su retorno a casa se estaba comportando bastante misterioso, sin embargo por fin pude enterarme de la razón, y no era una noticia muy buena.

Akane era quien más sufría; ver a su padre de esa manera era algo que no podía soportar, realmente había sido un golpe muy duro para ella. El doctor Tofu luego de pasar su última noche en casa de los Tendo, anunció que lo llevaría con él al hospital, dado que había recibido varias llamadas de vecinos aledaños a su consultorio con los mismos síntomas.

De camino a casa Akane y yo decidimos comprar algunas sodas para calmar la sed, le propuse ver una película para ver si de esa manera lograba distraerse un poco, la había notado tan apagada con lo de su padre que lo único que deseaba era verla sonreír, por lo menos por un momento.

–Estas son las únicas películas que tengo… son bastante malas, pero seguro nos ayudan a distraernos un poco. – Comenté al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado para disponernos a verla.

–Gracias Ranma, no te preocupes… seguro me servirá. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

Durante la cinta no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y los sobresaltos que le producían algunas partes de misterio. Estaba al punto del colapso, así que lo único que se me ocurrió para poderlo sobrellevar fue tomarme la soda en un movimiento rápido. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que intenté ordenarle a mi cerebro no pensar en nada extraño, de lo contrario ella se daría cuenta y seguramente lo malinterpretaría. De repente sentí como Akane suavemente dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro, ese movimiento erizó cada vello de mi cuerpo… la observé de reojo temeroso de encontrarme con una mirada de escrutinio, pero para mi alivio y sorpresa no fue así; Akane dormía plácidamente apoyando su cuerpo en el mío.

Despacio la cargué en brazos y subí con ella hasta su habitación, abrí la puerta con mi pierna y la dejé muy suavemente sobre su cama, busqué una manta que la arropara lo suficiente para que no sintiera frío, y la cubrí con ella. Me quedé unos segundos admirando su rostro dormido, parecía un ángel, su piel era tan tersa y delicada que sentía unos incontrolables deseos por rozarla, dándome valor acaricié su rostro en un movimiento rápido pero sutil, bajé un poco la mirada para ahora contemplar sus labios, una tentación por besarlos se apoderó de mí, sin embargo al saber que no era correcto, me reprimí, y decidí salir de su habitación para evitar cometer una locura.

–Ranma…– susurró una voz.

Giré por inercia al escuchar mi nombre, y ahí estaba ella despierta una vez más. Me aterraba profundamente que me reprochara por la caricia…

–Quédate conmigo por favor…–suplicó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No podía negarme, menos cuando la veía de esa manera. Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté al extremo de la cama…

–No te preocupes, si quieres que me quede hasta que puedas conciliar el sueño, así lo haré. –Dije intentando reconfortarla. –Ahora acuéstate e intenta dormir, necesitas descansar…

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y con un movimiento inesperado me abrazó, llorando descompasadamente, desahogando todo ese dolor que había estado reprimiendo y que no la dejaba estar completamente tranquila. Respondí a su abrazo y nos quedamos así durante algunos momentos, disfrutando del calor y de la compañía. Pronto levantó su rostro, estaba cubierto de lágrimas, con el dorso de mi mano limpié sus mejillas, al tiempo que mis pupilas observaban tiernamente las suyas… estábamos a escasos centímetros, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, llenándome de ansiedad por probar sus labios, hasta que finalmente los sentí; ese exquisito sabor y dulzura me embargaron completamente, nublando cada parte de mis sentidos.

Pronto dejó de ser sólo una unión, sentí la necesidad de explorar, así que dándome valor moví mi boca por la suya, buscando un contacto más íntimo, deseando con intensidad sentirla más cerca. Akane correspondía a mis movimientos, dejándose guiar por la maravillosa sensación que estábamos compartiendo, busqué tímidamente su lengua y suavemente la entrelacé entre la mía, Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, algo dentro de mí me exigía continuar, así que la acerqué más hacia mi cuerpo, intensificando un poco el beso al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda en movimientos ascendentes, llegué hasta sus hombros y acaricié con la yema de mis dedos sus brazos, disfrutando de su calor, y de los estremecimientos que provocaba en ella.

Me separé de Akane para ahora verla a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial que sólo esta vez pude apreciar, sus labios lucían más rosados que antes y sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un color carmín muy sutil. No necesitaba más permiso que su mirada para saber que hacía lo correcto, así que totalmente extasiado me dediqué a besar la comisura de sus labios, pasando por sus sonrosadas mejillas, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, allí me quedé un rato disfrutando de la sonrisa que me brindaba en ese momento. Volví a hacer el mismo recorrido pero esta vez de forma descendente, completamente cautivado por el aroma de su piel. Besé su cuello con frenesí, mientras mis manos se encargaban de posesionarse sobre su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo, para lograr sentir cada parte de su anatomía.

Su cercanía provocaba que cada atisbo de raciocinio no fuera más que un impedimento. Aprovechando que mis manos se encontraban sujetando su cintura, la levante un poco hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas, de esa manera podía tener más control sobre mis movimientos. Nuevamente el juego de besos y caricias estaba a cargo de nuestros labios, Akane besaba de una manera casi carnal, enredando y desenredando mis cabellos, descendiendo hasta mis hombros y nuevamente bajando en una caricia por mi torso. Desabrochó algunos de los botones de mi camisa y coló sus manos entre ella, recorriendo con sus dedos en movimientos circulares mis pezones. Totalmente embelesado con el seductor rose, decidí corresponderle de la misma manera, dirigí mis manos hacía el interior de su blusa, sintiendo el subir y bajar de su firme abdomen al respirar, aventurándome a realizar un movimiento ascendente por su majestuosa anatomía.

Finalmente dejé de acariciar su abdomen para ahora dedicarle toda mi atención a aquella parte erógena de su cuerpo, al llegar a sus senos suavemente los masajeé, al tiempo que besaba sus labios, despojándola lentamente de su camisa. La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos; ninguno emitía palabras, nuestros sentidos expresaban mejor lo que queríamos decir, que cualquier declaración verbal que usáramos. Nuevamente la observé a los ojos, sus mejillas que antes eran de un sutil sonrojo, ahora estaban más coloridas… y sus labios entreabiertos, esperando ser besados, eran la prueba indiscutible de que podía proseguir.

Akane se encargó de besar hasta el último rincón de mi torso, brindándome placenteras caricias que cada vez acababan con mi cordura. Decidido a indagar por su cuerpo sin ninguna restricción, sujeté el broche de su sostén y lo abrí, dejando a la vista sus exquisitas redondeces, una vez más los sostuve frotándolos con delicadeza, mientras Akane mordía su labio inferior y llevaba sus brazos hasta mis hombros para sujetarse y poder arquear su cuerpo, dándome todavía más acceso a sus senos. Pronto mis manos no fueron suficientes para seguir recorriendo su pecho, así que ansioso por probar algo más, usé mi boca para recorrerlos, utilizando mi lengua en sus ahora endurecidos pezones, logrando arrancarle un pequeño gemido.

Inmediatamente sentí como mi miembro se preparaba poco a poco para tomar lugar en la situación. Akane al percatarse se sobresaltó un poco, no obstante eso pareció haberla excitado más. Se posesionó rápidamente sobre él, mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en la estimulante sensación. Su rostro y el rápido despertar de mi órgano, enviaron una fuerte descarga de energía a todo mi cuerpo, exigiéndome traspasar en sus brazos las puertas del placer y el desenfreno. En un movimiento suave, la recosté en su cama posicionándome encima de ella, continuando de esa manera el apasionante recorrido por su figura.

Nuevamente envolví entre besos y caricias su cuello, torso y vientre, mientras que mis manos se aventuraban palpando con zozobra sus largas y contorneadas piernas, bajando y subiendo en pausados movimientos. Akane por su parte no dejaba de recorrer en amplios roses mi espalda, llegando hasta mi cintura y descendiendo un poco más. Despacio fui despojándola de sus pantalones, al tiempo que me deleitaba con la perspectiva que tenía desde mi lugar.

Una vez más me posesioné sobre ella, besándola y recorriendo sin impedimento sus piernas desnudas, sin embargo Akane consiguió salir de mi prisión, logrando desabrochar mi pantalón y bajándolo deseosa mientras acariciaba mi piel, me dejé llevar por la acción, disfrutando del cálido contacto que me ofrecían sus manos. De repente sentí como sus extremidades se dirigían hacia el punto donde reposaba todo mi sentir, rosando por encima de mis bóxers y siguiendo su recorrido por mis piernas. Aquel movimiento había arrebatado lo último que quedaba de autocontrol, así que dejándome arrastrar por el momento y con una mirada de confirmación, ella desprendió mi ropa interior, dando un leve estremecimiento al ver mi miembro completamente excitado.

Me incorporé al tiempo que la sujetaba de la cintura y la recostaba lentamente para arrebatarle la última prenda que impedía nuestra completa unión. Lentamente me acomodé entre sus piernas, mientras mis manos masajeaban una vez más sus pechos completamente erectos por la fogosidad de la ocasión. Por instinto acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo como su intimidad hacía contacto con la mía, ambos cerramos los párpados deleitándonos con la poderosa sensación que brindaba el tenernos tan cerca.

De inmediato colé mis dedos en su intimidad, sintiendo a su vez la humedad que emanaba de su interior. Akane arqueó su espalda en un movimiento involuntario, mientras se retorcía de placer gracias a las eróticas caricias que le ofrecía. Finalmente sentí como mi miembro reclamaba ser parte de la situación, así que poco a poco fui penetrándola, cuidando de no lastimarla. Estar en su interior simplemente no tenía descripción, era una sensación inigualable, podía sentir a la perfección la tibieza de su cuerpo, sus estremecimientos…

–Hazlo Ranma…– Suplicaba jadeante. – Y no te detengas por favor…

Concediendo su petición empecé a entrar y salir de ella, al principio con movimientos pausados que paulatinamente se iban intensificando. Los dos estábamos plenamente extasiados con lo que sentíamos, cada vez que la penetraba podía percibir como ella luchaba por retenerme. En medio de gemidos me hundí en ella con más fuerza, hasta que sentí esa ardiente sensación que se apoderaba de mi virilidad, causando que entrara y saliera descompasadamente, la penetré por última vez mientras me sentía completamente pleno… todos los músculos que antes estaban tensionados, llegaron a un estado de distención incalculable. Esperé algunos segundos, mientras Akane se reponía completamente.

Salí cuidadosamente de su interior y me acosté a su lado, volví a observarla, lucía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate aún conservaban ese brillo particular.

–Gracias por acompañarme esta noche…–pronunció apenada.

–N-no fue nada…–Respondí en la misma situación. –De hecho… La pasé muy bien hoy, yo… yo no… lo olvidaré…

– ¿En serio la pasaste muy bien…?

–Así es… mañana cuando parta de aquí lo llevaré en mi memoria…

– ¿Partir? Espera… ¿cómo? ¿Te irás?

–Mi padre hizo un viaje hace días… él le prometió a mi madre que volveríamos a vivir por un tiempo con ella…–Expliqué con aire melancólico.

El brillo de sus ojos fue desapareciendo poco a poco y en su lugar varias lágrimas inundaron sus pupilas. Me di cuenta entonces que no había sido el momento adecuado para confesarlo.

–Entiendo… –Hizo una pausa al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con el cobertor. –Después de todo tu madre te necesita y desea compartir contigo el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo…

–Akane no….

–Espero que seas muy feliz, Ranma…

–No me alejaré Akane… en serio, no lo haré, no podría hacerlo…

–No digas nada, es tu deber y tienes que hacerlo… ¿mañana irás a la escuela?

–Sí, será mi último día… pero Akane…

–Está bien, ahora necesito descansar, gracias por todo Ranma…

Salí de su habitación bastante abatido, todo se había esfumado una vez más sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto para enmendarlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

– ¡Saotome, Tendo!–Gritaba fuera de sí el maestro. – ¡Les he dicho que están castigados!

Salimos en silencio del aula ante miradas de burla y comentarios respecto a nuestro estado, mientras el profesor nos entregaba las cubetas que debíamos cargar como penitencia. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra; nos encontrábamos en la misma condición que en la mañana, con la módica diferencia de algunas cortas e imperceptibles miradas que velozmente se convertían en un sonrojo. Sin lugar a dudas verla a los ojos traía a mi mente el momento que compartimos, sin embargo y a pesar de haber disfrutado de ese instante tan íntimo, tenerla de cerca hacía que me sintiera realmente apenado. Sus movimientos y los míos habían quedado guardados en mi memoria, con tal detalle que aún lograba sentir la poderosa sensación que quemaba y embargaba mis sentidos.

Una gota de sudor rodó por mi mejilla, prueba irrefutable de los nervios del momento y de la vaga discusión con mis adentros para intentar entablar una conversación. Volví mi rostro hacía ella dispuesto a preguntarle la hora, o lo que haría hoy en la tarde, de esa manera podría pasar al tema que me interesaba. Carraspeé fuerte captando su atención inmediata, mientras intentaba mantener mis nervios al margen de la situación para que no arruinaran la oportunidad.

–Emmm… ¿y cómo estás Akane? –Pregunté simulando tranquilidad y seguridad.

–Estoy… bien…– Respondió más en un quejido que usando un tono sincero.

De repente su mirada se vio oculta por su mechón de cabello, al tiempo que un cristalino líquido recorría libremente sus tersas mejillas.

–A-Akane… no… por favor no llores. –imploré dejando caer los baldes que sostenía y acercándome hacía ella.

–No te preocupes Ranma… es sólo que me siento un poco triste al tener que despedirme de ti…

–Pero no pienso dejarte… estaré aquí para ti, siempre…– Dije sinceramente.

–Tienes que hacerlo Ranma, es tu madre… ella te necesita…

Escucharla decir eso no aliviaba mucho la herida que yacía en mi interior, así que mientras pensaba en algunas palabras para hacerla sentir más tranquila, se me ocurrió una idea espléndida, que estaba seguro nos beneficiaría a todos, y además que aceptarían gustosos.

–Akane… ven conmigo, irás conmigo… si esta es la única manera de no dejarte y de hacerte sentir mejor, adelante.

–Pero Ranma… no sería correcto…–Comentó preocupada.

– ¡Claro que lo es! Todos estarán muy felices de tenerte con nosotros, porque después de todo… e-eres mi prometida.

Sus ojos una vez más tuvieron ese brillo característico, ese toque especial lleno de vida que me devolvía la tranquilidad. Me sentía realmente feliz al ver que mi petición la haría sentir mejor, así que con ternura la envolví fuertemente en mis brazos, demostrándole lo mucho que me alegraba verla feliz. Lentamente nos separamos, al tiempo que ella con su sonrisa cautivadora acostumbrada, me indicaba que aceptaba mi propuesta.

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto que se den una vueltita por el siguiente capítulo que será el final. ^^

Un besote!


	2. Reencuentro

Hola, hola!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, es el final que le doy a mi fic lemon. Espero que les guste.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Estaré aquí para ti**

**II Reencuentro**

—Estaré bien, lo prometo, papá. —Le dije para intentar tranquilizar el mar de llanto en el que se encontraba.

—Pero… hija, no puedes irte, mi pequeña, por favor… no abandones a tu padre…—Sollozaba en medio de lágrimas.

— ¿Quieres calmarte, papá? Regresaré en menos de lo que te imaginas. —Aseguré, —Debes guardar reposo, aún no estás del todo bien.

— ¡Nooooooooo, qué desgracia, mi hijita se irá de la casa, esto es terrible!—Lloriqueó mientras sujetaba su cabeza como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Suspiré con resignación, mi padre era un terco, no lograba entenderlo sin importar las veces que se lo dijera. Cansada de intentar convencerlo de que no lo abandonaría para siempre, regresé a mi habitación para empacar lo que me hacía falta. Me encaminé hacia el pequeño balcón y apoyé mis brazos en el barandal, era tan extraño tener que abandonar mi hogar tan precipitadamente, a decir verdad todo había ocurrido muy rápido, una de esas cosas había sido mi encuentro íntimo con Ranma; jamás imaginé que el estado de tristeza en el que me encontraba me llevara a aquella comprometedora situación.

El sólo recordar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, el calor que de ellos emanaba y la pasión de los besos que compartimos, me ocasionaba un leve cosquilleo que me recorría de pies a cabeza, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de los recuerdos y revivir la sensación, de inmediato un calor se hizo presente intensificándose y manifestándose en mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder con tan sólo pensar en esos movimientos que me hicieron perder poco a poco la cordura. De repente pude sentir la presencia de alguien, abrí mis ojos y los dirigí hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba, me sorprendí bastante al ver a Ranma colgando de cabeza como acostumbraba.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Akane?—Inquirió Ranma observándome de reojo.

—No… yo… no… nada que te interese, Ranma, tan sólo en mi padre…—Mentí.

— ¿Y a qué vino ese repentino sonrojo?

—No es… nada… —Contesté bastante molesta con la pregunta.

—Estás pensando en lo de anoche, ¿verdad?, eres una pervertida…—Comentó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus pupilas no dejaban de recorrerme, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando estaba viéndome de esa forma. Era inútil, cualquier intento de escapatoria no resultaba lo bastante razonable para quitármelo de encima, realmente odiaba que me mirara de esa manera…

Giré mi rostro sonrojado tratando de esquivarlo, sin embargo no funcionó; a donde quiera que viera él se aparecía rápidamente para presionarme a darle una respuesta.

— ¡Ranma, basta, no estoy pensando en lo que sucedió anoche!—Me defendí.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues no me convences…

— Allá tú. —Dije intentando parecer indiferente. — Por cierto, ¿Empacaste tus cosas ya?

—Sí, después de todo no tengo mucho qué llevar, ¿y tú?—Respondió mientras se acomodaba encima de la cerca.

—Sí, creo que ya lo tengo todo. Lo único que me inquieta es el estado de mi padre luego de que partamos.

—Estará bien. —Me tranquilizó. —Pero, Akane, ¿estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo de todas formas?

—Ya lo tengo decidido, ¿Lo estás dudando?

—No, es sólo que no quiero que hagas algo sin estar completamente segura. —Explicó. —Además tendremos que acampar y dormir cada noche en un lugar diferente, no sé si quieras eso…

—No soy una chica débil, Ranma, ya deberías saberlo. Eso es lo que menos me importa, después de todo esto lo hago para… no… alejarme de ti, no podría soportarlo.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a observarme con timidez, mientras dibujaba círculos con sus dedos en el barandal.

La tensión se fue haciendo más fuerte, ninguno de los dos lograba decir nada, sólo estábamos allí haciéndonos compañía, mientras luchábamos por encontrar algo qué decir.

—Akane…—susurró luego de unos minutos. —En verdad te lo agradezco, te prometo que voy a… cuidarte, sin importar lo que suceda.

—Gracias, Ranma, pero… ¿sucede algo más?—Consulté observando el rostro de preocupación que lucía en ese momento.

—Es sólo que… no sé cómo será vivir con mamá, me inquietan los cambios que tendré que afrontar cuando esté con ella…

—Te hará bien compartir algún tiempo con ella, después de todo es tu madre, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón…

—Ranma…—Le llamé mientras me acercaba. —No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Él sólo asintió, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente se percató de nuestra cercanía e intentó alejarse, me quedé viéndolo sorprendida por su reacción, no podía seguir actuando así, no después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

—Lo… lo siento…—Se disculpó con un pintoresco rubor en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, será mejor que bajemos a comer algo…

—Espera, Akane, no… no… fue mi intención, no te enojes…

—Descuida. —Le sonreí, —Apresurémonos, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

Un rato más tarde, luego de despedirme por completo de mi padre y hermanas, tomé mi mochila y acompañada de Ranma y tío Genma, partimos hacia lo que se convertiría en mi hogar temporal.

Caminamos durante algunos minutos, sin nada interesante que decir, tan sólo escuchábamos los fuertes chasquidos de tío Genma al masticar unos crujientes langostinos, que le robó a mi padre cuando estaba distraído. Por lo demás, todos estábamos en silencio. Ranma de vez en cuando me lanzaba furtivas miradas, para cerciorarse de que me encontrara bien, tal vez pensaba que el hecho de dejar mi hogar por algún tiempo me hacía daño, y en efecto lo hacía, sólo que no lo suficiente para largarme a llorar.

Observé rápidamente algunas aceras más adelante, ya que se escuchaba un alboroto, una cortina de humo se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Inquirió Ranma analizando el recorrido de la algarabía.

Se puso en frente de nosotros y espero hasta que se acercara lo suficiente para poder ver de qué se trataba.

—Tenemos que escondernos, Ranma. —Gritó alertado tío Genma. —Tal vez se trate de un ogro gigante que esté destruyendo la ciudad, ¡huyamos!

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso salir huyendo!—Aseveró. —Akane, aléjate, puede ser peligroso.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando, por supuesto que no dejaré que enfrentes a eso tú solo! —Respondí exaltada.

— ¡Pero qué obstinada eres, Akane, puedo con esto solo!

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando escuché varias voces conocidas.

—Hola, Ranma. —Gritaron Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi al unísono.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo es que se habían enterado de nuestra partida? Todo esto había complicado las cosas, ellas estaban ahí frente a él, cada una con su respectivo carrito para cargar sus pertenencias, dispuestas a partir cuando él se los indicara.

—Oh, Ranma mi amor, no pensé que fueras a irte sin mí… —Clamaba dramáticamente Kodachi. —Por suerte Sasuke me lo informó, ¿Cómo pudiste no contarme nada, vida mía?

—Escucha, Kodachi, no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi Ran-chan. —Amenazó Ukyo con una de sus manos en la enorme pala que llevaba en su espalda.

—Ya es suficiente, no sé qué hacen usted dos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, él sólo se irá conmigo. —Aseguraba Shampoo, al tiempo que tomaba fuertemente uno de los brazos de Ranma.

Una oleada de rabia se apoderaba poco a poco de mí, haciendo que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensara, apreté mis puños fuertemente tratando de aliviar la desbordante ira que me estaba consumiendo. Sentí la necesidad de golpearlo para poder desahogar mi alma de ese sentimiento; armándome de toda esa cólera que habitaba en mis adentros, corrí hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo y en eso, lo oí decir algo y me detuve en seco; escuché atentamente sus palabras mientras respiraba con agitación.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de ser el trofeo por el que compiten a diario! ¡Estoy realmente harto de tener que escapar cada vez que las veo! ¡Y sobre todo, estoy harto de tener que esconder lo que siento!—Bufó con molestia, mientras miraba con severidad a las chicas.

Las tres lo veían con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, sólo lo escuchaban con atención.

—Me iré de aquí y no pienso hacerlo con ninguna de ustedes. Sólo Akane me acompañará, y eso es porque… es a la única a quien amo. —Hizo una corta pausa, —Y la que se atreva a dañarla, me va a conocer… se los advierto.

Diciendo esto les dio la espalda, dejándolas todavía más desconcertadas, Ukyo fue la primera en irse del lugar, no dijo nada, sólo lo observó con tristeza. Shampoo y Kodachi permanecieron durante algunos segundos allí, ambas se marcharon atravesándome con la mirada.

Ranma tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, al parecer le había costado decirles eso. Me observó con recato al tiempo que se acercaba.

—Ahora está todo claro…—Murmuró al pasar a mi lado.

Tío Genma que se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los postes, salió de allí satisfecho por escuchar la súbita confesión de Ranma.

—Bien hecho, Ranma, ¡ese es mi hijo!—Comentó triunfante. —Aunque lamentaré no poder ir a comer a alguno de sus negocios.

—Es suficiente, papá, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios sin sentido.

—Pero qué humor, Ranma, deberías estar feliz, al fin vas a casarte con Akane, de seguro Tendo va a estar muy contento cuando se lo comente, al fin se unirán las escuelas. —Agregó con aire soñador.

— ¿Y quién habló de casarnos?— Preguntamos Ranma y yo al mismo tiempo.

Era inconcebible, mi padre y el de Ranma actuaban y pensaban como si compartieran el mismo corazón y cerebro. No habíamos acabado de confesarlo y asimilarlo, cuando ya nos estaban casando a la fuerza.

Seguimos nuestro camino envueltos en una discusión con tío Genma, él aún no lograba entender que no nos casaríamos después de que regresáramos; por más que se lo dijéramos no conseguía comprenderlo, para él era lo mismo un "no" que un "sí"

Cansados de dar vueltas con el tema, decidimos encontrar un buen lugar para acampar, habíamos caminado durante largo rato, estaba por caer la noche y aún no habíamos logrado decidir en dónde nos estableceríamos. Finalmente dimos con un lugar apropiado y mientras yo recogía algunos leños para armar una fogata, sin alejarme mucho como me había indicado Ranma, ellos armaban las carpas en las que dormiríamos.

Regresé al lugar con bastante madera para armar el fuego. De repente observé que sólo habían dos carpas armadas en el lugar, al principio pensé que me dejarían preparando la mía a mí sola, pero después me di cuenta de que en una de ellas habían dos colchonetas dentro.

—Aquí está la cena, Akane. —Anunció Ranma mientras me entregaba una porción de sopa instantánea.

—Gracias, oye…sino te importa comeré en mi carpa, tengo bastante frío y estoy muy cansada.

—Lalalala, pero sigo siendo el rey…—Cantaba alegremente tío Genma luego de darse un baño. —Ahh no hay nada como relajarse con ayuda del agua caliente… y ahora, me iré a la cama, ja, ja, ja.

—Buenas noches, tío. —Me despedí.

—Buenas noches, muchachos, disfruten el tiempo. —Contestó antes de cerrar la carpa que contenía los dos colchones.

¿Tendría que dormir con Ranma? Me pregunté bastante nerviosa, jamás me había sentido con tanta incertidumbre como hasta ahora, no sabía con exactitud cómo iba a reaccionar, ni lo que allí podría presentarse, estaba claro que a cualquier señal de cariño que se presentara de su parte me dejaría por completo a su merced, sin embargo tenía que evitarlo, no quería hacer nada indebido tan cerca de una persona como tío Genma.

—Aquí tienes. —Dijo Ranma ofreciéndome su camisa para resguardarme un poco del frío.

—Gracias…—Respondí.

Acerqué mis manos al fuego para intentar calentarlas, mientras observaba el rostro pensativo de Ranma.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—Cuestioné al tiempo que frotaba mis manos para buscar conseguir más calor.

—No… es sólo que estoy preocupado…—Murmuró con su mirada perdida en el fuego. —No quiero que te suceda algo, ya sabes que las chicas no se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente.

—Si ese es el caso yo estaré preparada, tampoco soy de las que se dejan intimidar fácilmente, no me subestimes.

—Lo sé, y es eso precisamente lo que me tiene así, no quiero que te enfrentes a ellas, quiero que todo eso quede atrás…

— ¿Quieres que deje de pelear?—Consulté con impaciencia. —¿Crees que no soy tan fuerte como ellas?

— ¡No! Sólo quiero que nos olvidemos de ellas, que… comencemos una nueva vida… sin esa preocupación de por medio…

No supe qué palabras usar para expresar mi emoción. Realmente me sorprendía el cambio tan drástico que estaba demostrando Ranma, ¿Tendría el valor para corresponderlo de la misma manera? Sin pensarlo me acerqué hasta él, tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía, mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía, esperaba que de esa forma se reconfortara un poco.

—Ranma… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, desde ahora todo será diferente, y yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre…

Sonrió, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, esos mismos irises azul mar que me hipnotizaban y atrapaban mi cordura en una prisión temporal; esos mismos a los que yo tanto amaba y deseaba. Me perdí en su mirada durante un momento, el tiempo ciertamente parecía detenerse cuando estaba frente a él, rompí el contacto visual y observé sus labios, deseaba probarlos una vez más, ansiaba poder sentir su sabor, recorrerlos hasta el último rincón. Me acerqué lentamente hasta aprisionar sus labios en los míos sintiendo la tibieza que de ellos emanaba, y el ligero movimiento que Ranma ejercía sobre los míos.

Poco a poco fui alejándome hasta volver a verlo a los ojos, estaban cargados de un peculiar brillo que llamó mi atención. No dije nada más, simplemente me recargué en su hombro mientras él pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi espalda para así sentirnos más cerca, de esa manera permanecimos durante un rato.

El frío incesante se intensificada cada vez más, me moví un poco para cobijarme con su camisa, no obstante sentía como ésta ya no me brindaba mucha protección. Ranma notó mi movimiento y de inmediato se puso en pie.

—Vamos adentro, hace frío…—Anunció tendiéndome su mano.

La tomé sin pensarlo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra carpa, me recosté en el colchón, realmente me sentía exhausta. Ranma permaneció sentado a un extremo, lejos de mí.

—Duerme, sé que estás cansada, yo me quedaré aquí. —Declaró al ver que lo observaba.

—No, quiero que tú… estés aquí conmigo…—Le dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pudiera acostarse.

Cumplió mi petición y se recostó allí. Lo imité pero esta vez colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, pronto sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba más a él. Así terminó nuestra primera noche juntos.

Varios días de tortuosas noches en diferentes lugares habían terminado. Nos topamos con algunos sitios en donde no todo fue precisamente tranquilo, otros simplemente parecían el lugar perfecto, y en varios puntos tuvimos que luchar contra el hambre, la mala cocina, entre varias cosas más… Aún así, no me arrepentía de haber venido, el estar con Ranma en tan buenos tratos sólo intensificaba mi cariño, y sin importar las condiciones supe que quería estar con él hasta el final.

Por fin llegamos a la pequeña casa en donde se alojaba la madre de Ranma. Lo observé con recato para ver en qué estado se encontraba, y parecía estar bastante nervioso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Ranma?

—Sí… sí… estoy algo tenso, nada más…—Respondió.

Lo tomé de la mano intentando animarlo, después de todo sería muy bueno para él, vivir algún tiempo con su madre.

Nos encaminamos hacía la casita y estando a pocos metros de la entrada, ambos lucían lo suficientemente inquietos para atreverse a tocar la puerta.

—Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien. —Los animé.

Toqué la puerta y tras varios minutos de espera, su madre apareció.

El ser testigo de tan emocionante encuentro me hizo sentir parte de la familia, Nodoka abrazaba a Ranma mientras varias lágrimas se adueñaban del momento. Ella no dejaba de observarlo, de atenderlo, de mimarlo y de repetirle lo bien parecido que era. Inmediatamente trajo algo de comer, sin duda era muy bueno volver a estar en casa con comida decente para ingerir, y lo mejor de todo, es que Ranma se sentía pleno, era una de esas pocas veces en las que se le veía realmente feliz, sin que tuviera que ocultarlo.

En ese lugar todo era diferente; Ranma y yo ya no discutíamos tan a menudo como antes, íbamos a entrenar juntos, y en ocasiones me quedaba a ayudarle con la cena a tía Nodoka mientras él y su padre iban de pesca o simplemente a ejercitarse.

Teníamos nuestra propia habitación, tranquilidad de verdad, no tenía que preocuparme por los alborotos que armaran sus ex prometidas, sin duda este lugar era un verdadero paraíso. Pero lo que más me importaba era saber que allí, junto a Ranma resguardaría los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

**Notas Finales:**

Gracias, gracias por seguir esta pequeñita historia hasta el final, les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones, a los que pasaron a leer y a los que la agregaron como historia favorita, es un gran placer sin duda.

Nos estaremos viendo en mi próximo fic, ya estoy por la mitad del primer capítulo, será una historia paranormal, así que estará llena de muchas sorpresas.

Sin más me voy, hasta la próxima

Besos!


End file.
